Stop Drop and Go to HIgh school
by JayXNitro
Summary: New kids hayate Ayasaki, Allen walker, ikuto tsukiyomi, and Yoru tsukiyomi Go to d gray high...DATS THE SUMMARY PAIRING ALLENA HAYATEX IDK YET :D MIRU AND AMUTO, WARING OOCNESS! DONT LIKE IT? DONT COMPLAINNN!
1. NEW KIDS

**Amu: Umm...This is a D Gray Man Fic?**

**Jay: yep, so enjoy! ITS CROSSOVER BISH!**

_**It was a normal day, D Gray High **_**-IK ITS ALREADY A NAME!-**

_**Today they were going to expect a new students name hayate ayasaki, Allen walker, ikuto tsukiyomi and his brother yoru**_

"AHH MY DEAR LENALEE!" KOMUI cried "BROTHER! Stop it and go back to work!" The Chinese girl named lenalee shouted .

"He's slaking off again..." Lenalee sighed as she turned to the new students "I already know who you guys are so I should introduce myself" she smiled at them "My name is Lenalee. "so, what's your first class?" "Science" Yoru said calmly "then algebra"

"Great! We have the same classes, follow me" she cheered as she walked towards class.

"Alright class, we have new students today" The Man said. "my name is Allen walker" the boy with white hair bowed. "My name is hayate Ayasaki " the boy with light blue hair bowed "and this is Ikuto and Yoru tsukiyomi" he outranked to the two tall men

**AFTER CLASS**

"Yo new kids!" A man with red hair waved at the group "Come sit!"

they did as they were told and sat at that table, then the red haired man asked

"Hey what happened to your hair Allen?" "Its the natural color" Allen stated as he ate a large amount of food, then he asked "umm...what's your name?" He looked at the red haired man "Its Lavi" he held out his hand "nice to meet you lavi" he smiled " but we should get going now so.." He stood up

"ok sure" lavi said "cya" and with those words the new kids left.

But then..He saw people walking over the same direction as Allen "Um..what's happening" lavi asked a student walking by "some kids are standing up to Xavier" he said

Lavi knew Xavier was the scariest Person in this school so he rushed over to watch

**Jay: IM DONE**!

**hayate: we barely showed up**

**Jay: you'll see more if the characters later**

**Ikuto: hmm ok then**

**Jay: R&R!**


	2. New Start

**Jay: FIGHT SCENE OMG DIS GONNA BE SO COOOL**

**Daichi: YEH ikr**

**Jay: LOL I DON'T OWN THESE ANIMES**

"Heh, picking weak kids?" The boy with light hair said slowly shaking his head"how immature"

"Yeah Punk?" Xavier dropped the boy "you trying to fight me?" He glared at Hayate "if you stop then No..if you keep going then yeah" he said dodging Xiavier's punch "Tsk Tsk, no manner" hayate said smirking "here..You can punch me, but I won't be affected" he said to Xavier's Gang "Here" he said pointing to a man " try me"

The man punched hayate in the stomach, but hayate just stood there smirking as the man held his fist in Pain "Agh!" Everyone just stood there in shock "My turn" hayate said kicking Xavier's men in the stomach. They flew into the wall unconscious.

"W-Who are y-y-you?!" xavier pointing at him in fear "your worst nightmare" he chuckled evilly as he punched Xavier on the shoulder "good thing I was going easy" he said Happily, scratching the back of his head

Everyone's jaws dropped except Allen, Yoru, and Ikuto.

"So, now that we're done here let's go now. Class is almost starting" he said leaving

"Wow" a girl with short pink hair said "he beat the scariest student here!" Ikuto smirked "well we all were trained by Allen " he said chuckling and pointing to the white haired boy.

Then the man xavier was bullying came up to hayate "haha thanks" he said chuckling nervously "Um...my name is Kukai Souma" Kukai said smiling and bowing "thanks for everything!"

"anytime" hayate said while walking to class "if ya need anything you can tell us!" he shouted and entered class

**After CLass, on the roof**

A white haired boy layed sucking on a lollipop "Why are you here?" Lenalee said startling the boy "Phew, You had me scared for a bit there" he said laughing

the girl giggled and spoke "I Heard what happened at lunch" "Oh, that? It was nothing really" he replied while sitting up "WHAT DO U MEAN NOTHING? U GUYS BEAT THE SCARIEST STUDENT IN THE SCHOOL!" She Yelled in shock "Scary? that guy? Pfft..." He said "Anyways lets go now..I need to go meet Yoru"

And with that they left.

**the** **park**

****Yoru sat at the park bench Waiting for Allen and the others

"hey your that kid whose friend beat up Xiavier!" A girl with blue hair approached him "my name is miki" she said smiling and putting out her hand "Im Yoru, Yoru tsukiyomi" he said shaking her hand

"Hmm, good art you made there" he said staring at a drawing of a sunset "thanks! I like to draw a lot!" She said standing up "YO YORU! Allen wants us back in the mansion!" Ikuto called

"It was nice meeting you, Miki" he said while running to his brother, he looked back and waved. He knew that going to this school was gonna be good

**WHUT SHOULD I DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE? T-T. **

**WAIT NVM I GOT IT SO**

**R&R**


	3. Not Even Using A Bit of Energy

**Jay: Umm 3rd chappie AND ITS LONG THIS TIME :D**

**Amu: Rly?**

**hAYATE: I'm sure it is**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hayate and Allen walked to their lockers, on the way they got a few glances and they heard people talking about them and what happened yesterday. "Hi!" A girl jumped in front of them "My name is Amu!" Amu smiled "Oh Yeah! Your the girl from yesterday!" Ikuto said putting his fingers near his chin. "Thats nice" Allen smiled "we should get going hayate" hayate nodded and walked towards class "Agh!" Hayate looked down on a little girl with blonde hair "Watch it!" she screamed "Ah, Im sorry" he bowed "its okay, by the way my name is nagi" she said shaking his hand "Im Hayate" He said and gave her a gentle smile then walked towards class.

**Gym**

Allen,hayate,ikuto and Yoru smirked, knowing they would ace every class because of their brilliance they thought this was the funnest of them all. The gym teacher approached them "my name is Mr. Blake, You can just call me Mr. B though" he said. They nodded and Mr. B Walked away and shouted "Listen up! Pick a partner And come to me, You have 4 minutes!". Everyone Nodded and picked their partners, the gym teacher announced it was Lavi and Kanda, Hinagiku and Athena, Hayate and Allen *dark aura surrounds the two as they smirk evilly*, Nagi and Rima, and last but not least Yoru and Ikuto.

Then they went outside, Mr. B Made them do a treause hunt and they had 2 hours to do it. Each pair was given a map and Mr B Said if none were to succeed he would fail everyone. So they went Looking.

**Lavi and Kanda**

they ventured through school grounds "hey you" Lavi said in a whisper "DONT CALL ME THAT!" Kanda took out the mugen as Lavi Gulped "The stone has strange marking Y- I mean Kanda" He pointed to a rock with Blue Markings. They lifted it and saw Another Map, they took it and continued.

**Nagi and Rima**

"Hey Rima, LOOK!" Nagi pointed to a tree with Red leaves coming out "What? Its just a tree" Rima Replied "NO STUPID! LOOK AT THAT PAPER STICKING OUT OF ONE OF THE BRANCHES!"

".."

"Agh Cmon lets go!"

Nagi took rima and went to the branch and grabbed the map and Went to find the next map.

**Yoru and Ikuto**

"HAHAH THIS IS TOO EASY" Yoru Laughed "How many more maps? Like 3?" "Yep" Ikuto Said "But I think Allen and Hayate already completed it…" he said in a low voice "Ahh your right" Yoru said remembering Allen and Hayate being the Strongest and smartest out of all of them. "I Mean Allen did train us after all" Yoru said chuckling then jumping on a tree "its so hard not to try" Yoru Smirked and Ikuto Nodded.

And in a matter of seconds they found another map.

**Hayate and Allen**

The Two Were Enjoying tea near a tree "That was too easy" Allen said "I Cant believe we weren't even trying" He smirked and Hayate just chuckled holding all 7 maps in his other hand "We should spy on the others, See how they're doing" He said and allen Jumped on a tree "ok lets go"

**Hinagiku and Athena**

"Eh, one more" Athena said "Yep" Hinagiku Grinned. -_This is the text i will use when hayate or allen is talking- "Yo Hayate" Allen whispered "Ikuto and Yoru are ready lets go now, IM STARVING!" Hayate chuckled "Hmm Ok" He said going back to the gym_

**AT THE GYM -1 HOUR LATER-**

Athena and Hinagiku made it, Following behind was Lavi and kanda, and Nagi and Rima. They Smirked victoriously before a voice interrupted. "Took you long enough" Yoru said Hinagiku and Athena's jaws dropped "IT TOOK U 1 HOUR!" He yelled, but then smirked sipping his tea soon after "Care to join us?" Ikuto said pulling out a chair "The more the merrier" Hayate smirked "Anyway School is done so I Guess we will be leaving" Allen said "Bye-Bye" he waved with his back turned to them and he walked towards the exit

'Who exactly were these People?' Everyone thought as they packed and left.

_**The Next Day**_

Lavi saw a bunch of girls running towards him and he spread his arms "Well hello Lad- Um WHAT?!" He yelled as the girls walked passed him and into Allen, Hayate, Ikuto, and Yoru's Arms. Lavi Cried "ITS SO UNFAIR!" He pouted like a 6 year old while the men tried to run away without hurting the girls. Then Lenalee came and broke them apart "Thank You Lenalee" Allen Smiled, Lenalee Felt her Heart Melt, she was taking a liking to the white haired boy but never showed it. "Anytime" she smiled "HEYY GUYS!" Kukai Ran towards them "Lets play soccer" he said, the men nodded in agreement and walked towards the soccer field.

It was everyone against Kukai, Allen and Hayate *i know its unfair*. Ikuto and Yoru knew they were gonna lose but still played.

…

AND START!

…

Allen Kicked the ball to hayate and Hayate disappeared EVeryone but the gang Stood in shock Looking around for where he was *I FORGOT THE GURLS ARE WATCHING :D*

"looking for me?" They looked behind them and saw Hayate Smiling, but the ball was missing…they looked at the goal and the ball was in there. Their Jaws Dropped and one man screamed "YOUR CHEATING!" Allen then Stated "How?" The man just stood there trying to figure it out but never gave an answer.

The game continued and The other team hasnt even scored and it was 12-0, Hayate kicked the ball in the air and suddenly Allen Appeared in front of it and kicked it, Making it land in the goal "H-HOW!?" Everyone Yelled. The gang just smirked as a man spoke up "I GIVE UP!" Soon everyone else said the same thing and hayate and Allen just left grinning\

Amu heard them talking "I Tried to go easy" Allen said, Amu's eyes Widened. HOW COULD THAT BE EASY!? She just had to find out, but to make it fun she made a bet with the other girls. Whoever learned about atleast 1 piece of the 1 mans history they won 50$ Everyone Agreed and went home…What would happen next?

**Jay: I MADE U GUYS UNSTOPPABLE**

**HAYATE AND ALLEN: YEAH!**

**IKUTO AND Yoru; it isn't fair…**

Jay: oh shush _**R&R**_


	4. The Fight and the love

**Jay: I WONT BE UPDATING IN A WHILE D:**

**Amu: Why?**

**Jay: IM PREPARING FOR THE WORST THING EVER**

**Ikuto&Jay: School**

**Athena: Ah *sweatdrops* Ok then lets get started**

**The Fight, And the Love**

Allen walked down the halls of D Gray High, earning stares as he walks to class. "Hey did You guys get some stares coming to class too?" Yoru asked, everyone nodded "Hey guys!" Lenalee waved And Allen smiled "Whats up?" "Well. Theres a Martial Arts competition and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to enter" The gang chuckled Evilly and lenalee sweat dropped "Of course" Hayate smiled.

"Haha" Yoru Laughed "We finally can Fight each other" He said "Yes indeed we can" Ikuto Smiled. "Then we have to train" Allen said determinately "Hard", Everyone nodded and went to class.

**AFTER Class IN THE PARK**

Hayate Went to train in the park While Allen went to the gym.

They had entered the competition and it was in 2 weeks so they had to train hard. Nearby Hayate ,a young 16 year old girl was preparing to train also, she too entered. When she finished she heard someone counting, so she went near the voice. "201" She stared at Hayate doing push ups with his thumb 'wow' she though as he counted. "202, 203, 204, 20-" He was interrupted "WOW! you sure do train hard" He stared at the pink haired girl "Oh ah my name is Katsura Hinagiku, You can call me Hinagiku though" she scratched the back of her head "My name is Hayate, Ayasaki Hayate" He shook her hand.

"So, Did you enter the martial arts competition too?" She asked

"Oh umm Yeah" he said

"Ok then I'll see you there"

"Wait Why?"

"I entered too"

He

just chuckled "Umm is something funny" She said slightly angered "OH, Ah No!"He sweat dropped. She looked at him With a Smirk "Then see you there" she said "Oh yeah, see you" he waved. "You made a big mistake entering" Nagi Appeared in front of him "Why?" he said confused "Well, That girl is very strong. Even some guys are scared of her" she stated "Well..When you see me in the competition..You'll see how strong i am" He said Chuckling and leaving, "how strange" she said.

**THE COMPETITION -SORRY FOR TIME SKIP-**

"HELLO THERE STUDENTS!" Komui shouted "We are here for the martial arts competition!" Everyone cheered "So, Our first round is about to begin" He pointed to the right "Over here at the right we have Hayate Ayasaki!" He pointed to the Left "and here we have Juno Komeskui" Everyone cheered. "OK, BEGIN!"

Allen smirked "Hahah, this will be fun"

The round Began "Yo" He waved, everyone in the audience just sweat dropped. "Yo Pal C'mere And Attack!" he Said Angrily "Ah, You go first" Hayate Replied "Alright!" He Kicked Hayate, But hayate just blocked it "My turn!" he shouted happily. He kicked back and swung his fist at the man, Juno Hit the floor unconscious "Aww that was no fun" He said.

Everyone in the audience Dropped their Jaws "W-What!" someone whispered "Not possible!" Another person said, Komui walked on stage "A-Ah winner is hayate ayasaki" Hayate grinned while everyone cheered.

"Heheh, HAHA" Ikuto laughed "Um, you ok?" Amu said tugging on his sleeve "O-Oh Uh Yeah!" He responded as he walked in the arena. "On our Left is Yoru Tsukiyomi!" Yoru showed up next to Komui "nice seeing you here brother" He smirked 'Same here" He Responded. "Ok Begin!" Komui shouted and left, Yoru kicked Ikuto in the stomach, making him fly back. "You have to do better than that" He said "Don't worry, I WILL!" He rushed at Ikuto but then disappeared and appeared behind him, Kicking him on the back. -The audience- NO WAY!, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? C'MON! Hina sighed "Will you guys shut up!" She yelled then they shut up.

-back to ikuto and yoru-

"Wow brother" Ikuto said "You got better, But not good enough to beat me" He jumped up and a Fireball appeared in surrounding his hand as he punched yoru in the face. The crowd went silent, eyes widening, and jaws dropping, Ikuto smirked "That was to easy" he said walking back to the center of the arena "No it wasn't" Yoru smirked and appeared in front of ikuto and Black roses appeared around him "Black Rose- Tornado of thorns" **[yes i made that up, and there will be more so shush] **Black Roses Surrounded ikuto and struck him. Ikuto Fell on the ground "Good Job, Btw I Was going easy" Ikuto fainted as Yoru got Wide eyed "Uh The winner is Yoru!" Komui Chocked as the crowd went wild.

**THE GANG KEPT FIGHTING AND FIGHTING UNTIL HAYATE CAME ACROSS A CERTAIN PINK HAIRED GIRL**

"Well you made it this far so-" Hayate grinned "You have to fight me" Hinagiku smirked "As if I Didn't know that" she rushed at hayate, but hayate stood there smiling. He took her hand and kissed her, everyone gasped as she fainted. Then hayate whispered "I Win", komui stood next to him and declared him winner, meanwhile in the audience a blonde girl smirked "Damn he's good"

Next fight was Hayate vs Yoru, "You don't stand a chance" Hayate said "Oh yes i do" Yoru kicked hayate with both legs repeatedly until he punched him on the face. "Not bad" Hayate said "But" His fist became white "Its too bad we end here" He punched Yoru on the shoulder then kicked his ribs Making him faint, "Now next fight will be interesting" He smirked and jumped over yoru "E-Eh the W-Winer I-I-IS Hay-yate"

They moved on to the next challenge "You up for this?" Allen said smirking "Totally" Hayate and Allen fought in the air, kicks faster than light and punches harder than metal. Allen knew if he went all out he would kill hayate so he went easy on him, "Not bad" Allen said as he landed a kick on hayate, sending him to the ground "You too" He responded

Then a Yellow-Redish kind of ball appeared On hayate's hands forming a Sword shape "Devils Flame" Hayate said as he swung it at allen cutting him. "HEY NO FAIR!" Allen pouted pointing at hayate like a 6 year old "Oh well" The Audience sweat dropped "Um is this even legal" One person said "If they're allowing it then it must be" Another responded.

Blue electric surrounded Allen "6th Dragon OF The Skies- Fujuroshi" -made it up- A Dragon appeared and strikes through hayate.

"Did I Do good?" he said falling on his knees

"Yeh" Allen said

"Good" Hayate Fainted and everyone Stood there thinking how this all was possible "O-Ok Winner is Allen Walker" Komui Said And allen just bowed. The whole Audience Went wild.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Hayate bumped into a pink haired girl on the way to school "Gomensai! Sorry!" He apologized when he noticed pink hair "Uh…Hinagiku?" Hinagiku looked up and blushed "H-Hayate! Oh Sorry" Then Hayate remembered what happened "Hey, You wanna go out sometime" He smirked for a second. "A-AH O-O-OK!" "Ok Saturday at 5 is fine?" "S-Sure" She said turning red and running off to school, then she though 'but we just met! But i got asked out by one of the strongest guys at school, Wait never mind" She shook her head and headed for school when she got heard him shout "At the park!" She smiled. "Looking forward to that date" She Smiled even wider "Hayate-kun"

**Jay: YAAY!**

**Amu: Work on truth or dare -_-**

**Jay: NOT ENOUGH DARES! ANYWAY HAYATEXHINAGIKU!**

**Hayate: I KISSED HINA?!**

**All the HNG GIRLS: WHYY! WHY HINA!?**

**Jay: Cuz their pairing is the best..better than hayate and nagi :P**

**Ikuto: Ok er R&R**


End file.
